


Perfidious

by glass_damask



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bodyguard, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hunter association - Freeform, I think?, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Secret Identity, Slow Burn, Writers, Yorknew City, idk anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_damask/pseuds/glass_damask
Summary: As a bodyguard in Yorknew City, Kurapika finds himself working for a reclusive author who wishes to soak in the sights for a spell. After spending a good deal of time sightseeing with the young woman, he realizes that there's more to her than meets the eye.





	Perfidious

_Twenty-seven..._

  Aside from the blond and receptionist, the lobby was peacefully quiet. The young man switched every couple minutes or so between reading the book that he'd brought along or sit and twiddle his thumbs; the desk clerk remained nearly unmoving in her seat, occasionally moving a finger or two to flip through a magazine.

   _Twenty-eight..._

  The serenity of the hotel's ground floor was a stark contrast to the naturally busy city that surrounded it.

  The packed streets of Yorknew wasn't a very appropriate setting for a preliminary meeting, so Kurapika was instead waiting for his new client at the lobby of the hotel he was staying at.

   _Twenty-nine..._

  ...That was at least what the client was told.

  In truth, the real hotel he had booked to stay in for the next few weeks was a handful of blocks away, but he didn't feel that actually disclosing that information was wise, especially with someone he had yet to even meet face to face with.

  And so there he waited, at a hotel he had stumbled across the day before, wondering if the woman he was meant to meet was even planning to show up, as the lobby's clock ticked past ten-thirty—a good thirty minutes late.

  Kurapika looked at the wall clock several many times since he first came there, but, seeing as though it didn't make time move any faster, he eventually opted to look at it when the length of time really started to get to him.

   _...Thirty-one..._

The front door eventually opened, and Kurapika's eyes swept over the lobby to meet it quicker than he'd liked: a young woman with _____ hair was standing in the doorway.

  Her hair color was about all he could make out from where he was seated, as the sunlight that poured in from the open door backlit her entire body.

  She seemed to look around for a moment, and after seeing the young man in the suit off near a corner of the lobby, she casually walked over.

  She sat down on the couch opposite of him, and the only thing separating their legs from accidentally meeting in the small space was a tiny coffee table. Whoever she was, she seemed a bit nervous at that fact, if her fidgeting and constantly moving her feet were any indication.

  The hunter closed his book and let it sit on his lap. His gray eyes met a pair of sunglasses, which she apparently seemed intent on keeping on. "Hello," he said quietly, while giving the client a quick once-over.

  Her hair was tied back in what would have been a tight bun, had it not been for the few strands that slipped out and fell to curl under her jawline. The turtleneck, long skirt, and opened trench coat she wore looked uncomfortable, since the summer heat had started up strong just a few days before. Her equally uncomfortable-looking boots tapped rhythmically against the carpeted floor; the thumps she created were soft and pleasant sounding.

  "Hi," she replied in a hoarse whisper, "I'm _____." It sounded as if she hadn't used her voice in a long while. 

  Kurapika, taking note of this, was going to try and keep their conversation to a minimum, but she was too busy trying to whittle away at the ice for him to try. After stealing a glance at the wall clock, she said, "I'm sorry for being so late." A nervous chuckle slipped past her slightly parted lips. "I'm not too familiar with Yorknew—or any big cities, for that matter. You see, I'm usually living in small, rural towns—outskirts, that kinda stuff." She let another awkward laugh slip past her now-pursed lips. She thought something over for a second and added, "I'm not too used to being around so many people, either..."

  Kurapika nodded and cracked a small smile, understanding of her situation to an extent. Crowds had never bothered him, but he understood how it could others.

  "But, anyway," she chuckled nervously again and pulled some stray hairs back behind her ear. "I just really wanted to sightsee around Yorknew." After a breath, she continued. "I'm trying to soak in the sights for my next book."

  Kurapika's interest piqued a bit at that. "Oh yeah?"

  _____'s face lit up at his interest. "Yeah! It's—" She suddenly caught herself and, not wanting to spill any of the book's premise, tried to wave it off. "N-nevermind, actually—you'll know about it when it comes out!"

  The two proceeded to laugh at that. Once their laughs petered out, Kurapika asked in a low voice, "So, who am I going to be protecting you from?" As _____ processed the question, Kurapika thought to tack on a polite, "If you don't mind my asking," to his question.

  The young woman turned her head to the side as she considered her answer; Kurapika's eyes remained glued to her pair of sunglasses.

  The young woman broke the silence before the blond could possibly gain a reason to dislike it. "The thing is, I'm just really nervous about some weirdo tailing me, is all. I've had some issues with stalkers in the past."

  The blond mulled over her answer for a minute: the possibility of that being truthful was just as likely as the chance of it being a lie. He spent another moment hesitating, but eventually decided to try and trust her on that much—the pay was simply too good to pass up.

  "Alright," he said with enough firmness in his tone to make _____ visibly relax.

  She smiled at him and asked, "So, how about we meet up here at the same time tomorrow?" Remembering her tardiness, she clarified: "At  _exactly_ ten o'clock? I promise I'll remember my way back here."

  The two chuckled. "Alright then."

  The young woman soon left the lobby, slipping in surprisingly well with the outside crowd, despite her choice of clothing. Kurapika waited a good five minutes before doing the same.


End file.
